


flowers blooming in the church

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain





	flowers blooming in the church

Yoongi berdiri di depan cermin. Berusaha merapikan penampilan─walau sudah terbilang rapih. Ia menyapu tuksedo yang dikenakan, takut bila ada debu menempel di sana. Rambutnya yang terpangkas telah disisir rapih. Dasi hitam yang bertengger di leher membuat kharismanya seakan berpendar. Sekali lagi, Yoongi mematut bayangannya pada cermin di hadap.

Apa dirinya siap?

 **.**  
**.**  
**.**

Yoongi belum tersadar penuh. Kepalanya pusing. Kedua mata masih terkatup. Seluruh tubuh terasa sakit dan pegal. Samar-samar ia menangkap sebuah suara. Dentingnya lembut dan teduh menyapa telinga─Yoongi yakin itu ibunya.

"Ibu?"

_(─Halooo?)_

"Ibu?"

_(─Apa? Tidak. Aku Sophie.)_

"Malaikat?"

_(─Tidak, tidak. Aku Sophie.)_

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya─mengerjap beberapa kali. Sejenak ia terdiam mengamati sekitar, dan apa yang telah terjadi?

Lantas retina si pemuda menangkap suatu objek yang baginya asing tepat di hadapan. Seorang gadis dengan sepasang bola mata jernih. Sorotnya berbinar. Gaun putih sederhana yang dikenakan sangat pas membalut tubuh rampingnya. Rambut sewarna madu tergulung manis membingkai wajahnya.

"Malaikat?"

_Lagi._

Sophie menggeleng.

"Apa aku di surga?"

Sang gadis tertawa kecil, "Sayangnya bukan. Ini gereja."

Yoongi memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ternyata dia memang sedang tidak bermimpi. Ia kembali menatap Sophie yang masih melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Kamu sungguh bukan malaikat?" Yoongi belum percaya, rupanya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu, Sophie menggeleng, "Aku Sophie. Di sini, perang kecil sering terjadi. Kamu hampir tertembak dan jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter. Aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu tubuhmu terjatuh dari atas sana." Telunjuknya diarahkan ke kaca jendela gereja yang cukup tinggi─yang sekarang sudah pecah dan rusak.

" _Yoongi_. Aku Yoongi. Jadi, kamu yang telah menolongku?" Yoongi segera bangkit membetulkan posisinya.

"Eh? Tidak juga. Yang kulakukan hanya membersihkan lukamu dan berkata _'halooo?'_ selama kamu pingsan." ujar Sophie sembari menirukan nada suara dan gestur yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Derai tawa mengalir dari celah bibir Yoongi. Impresi pertama Yoongi akan Sophie adalah dia gadis yang menyenangkan, juga murah senyum yang menambah kesan manis─dan hangat. Padahal untuk masalah ekspresi, biasanya Yoongi nomor bontot.

**.**

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjual bunga-bunga ini?" Yoongi bertanya. Ia baru menyadari jika ada taman bunga kecil di antara ceruk lantai gereja. Sophie tengah sibuk menyirami taman sambil memeriksa apakah ada hama yang menempel pada bunga-bunganya.

"Menjualnya? Ah, belum pernah terpikir olehku. Tapi itu ide yang bagus. Aku hanya menanam dan merawat bunga-bunga ini supaya tumbuh subur."

"Apa bertanam kesukaanmu? Kudengar, di kota ini bunga sangat langka, termasuk jenis _daffodil_ yang kamu tanam. Kamu tahu, ini semua berdaya jual tinggi." ujar Yoongi.

Sophie mengangguk membenarkan. "Bunga yang kutanam pun tumbuh dengan baik," tutur si gadis merasa bangga.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus mulai menjualnya, Sophie. Akan kubuatkan satu wagon untukmu!"

─dan Yoongi terlalu bersemangat. Awalnya Sophie sedikit ragu, namun ia tidak bisa menahan senyum di sudut bibirnya manakala menyaksikan antusiasme berkilat jelas dari mata Yoongi.

**.**

"Apa kamu tidak ingin segera pulang? Di sini tidak enak, ' _kan_?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan aktifitas menanamnya─ia mungkin tertular si gadis, "Kamu mau aku pergi dari sini?"

Terkesiap, Sophie meminta maaf.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sejujurnya, aku mengkhawatirkan orang tuamu. Di samping itu, kota ini adalah kota pinggiran yang kumuh dan suara tembakan tidak hanya satu dua kali terdengar dalam kurun satu jam. Kamu betah?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Semua akan baik-baik saja, dan, ya, di kota atau tempat manapun, sebersih atau sekumuh apapun, asal ada yang membuatku betah, aku sih rela saja untuk menetap lebih lama." jelas Yoongi. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya─satu bibit bunga _cosmos_ ditanam─tanpa menatap si gadis.

_Karena ada kamu yang membuatku betah._

Sophie manggut-manggut dan menimpali, "Kamu seperti pemuda konglomerat, sedang aku hanya rakyat menengah ke bawah."

Setelah rampung menanam bibit baru di taman kecil milik Sophie, pemuda itu lekas menaruh sekop ke tempat asal dan memberi penegasan kepada si gadis. "Tidak ada yang membedakan antara konglomerat dengan para proletar. Lagi pula, kamu pasti ingin lebih lama bersamaku?" goda Yoongi, bercanda.

Sophie terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab jujur, "Ya..."

Sial. Yoongi dibuat salah tingkah mendengar jawaban Sophie yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Omong-omong sejak hari itu, aku ' _kan_ belum memberimu sesuatu atas _'halooo?'-_ mu itu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu." Sophie menolak halus penawaran Yoongi.

"Tidak bisa. Kamu tetap harus diberi sesuatu karena telah menyelamatkanku. Hm, apa ya?"

Pemuda itu berjalan berlawanan arah sambil memagut dagu; pertanda ia sedang berpikir. Tebersit ide, ia memutar badan dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah kencan?"

Terkejut mendengar tawaran konyol Yoongi, Sophie terkekeh pelan, "Jangan bodoh, Yoongi."

Yoongi menghela napas. Tidak biasanya ajakan kencannya ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Padahal, ia cukup populer di kalangan wanita di kotanya.

Pandangan Yoongi dilayangkan sekilas. Sembari berpikir balasan apa yang cocok atas kebaikan Sophie padanya, ia menatap pilar-pilar besar yang berdiri kokoh menyangga konstruksi bangunan tua tersebut. Lantai kayu ikut berdecit ketika kaki-kakinya berpijak.

_Sudah berapa lama gadis itu tinggal dalam gereja ini?_

"Sejak umur enam tahun aku sudah yatim piatu, dan sejak saat itu aku menetap di gereja ini. Aku diasuh oleh seorang wanita; ibu asuhku yang juga menjadi kepala panti asuh dekat gereja ini, tapi ia meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, karena..." ekspresi Sophie menyendu, kalimatnya membeku di ujung lidah.

Yoongi jadi tak enak hati, pikirannya seakan terbaca. Melihat perubahan raut wajah Sophie, ia menggenggam tangan perempuan tersebut.

"Ayo kita kencan!"

**.**

Belum pernah Yoongi merasa peduli dan mampu memahami lawan bicaranya, terlebih di hadapannya adalah seorang perempuan. Yoongi kerap dinilai tidak peduli terhadap sekitar, namun, tentu ada jiwa yang amat peka hinggap di sana. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti tentang mekanisme dalam dirinya.

**.**

"Kamu benar-benar akan pulang hari ini?" nada tidak rela cukup kentara terucap dari bibir Sophie. Gadis itu membantu Yoongi mengemas barang-barang─lebih tepat jika disebut oleh-oleh; walau tidak seberapa─ke dalam tas jinjing kecil milik Yoongi.

"Tentu. Lain waktu aku pasti kemari untuk menemuimu dan anak-anak panti asuhan. Kamu ini hebat sekali, ya, bisa mengurus anak-anak itu setiap hari."

Sophie tersenyum simpul atas penuturan Yoongi, "Yang kamu butuhkan ialah kesabaran untuk menghadapi mereka. Anak-anak itu tidak sebandel yang kamu pikir, mereka ingin diperhatikan dan disayang."

Mau tidak mau Yoongi ikut tersenyum. Selama kurang lebih satu bulan ia berada dalam satu atap bersama Sophie, menurutnya, ia dapat merasakan dua sosok yang merangkap dalam tubuh Sophie; gadis penyayang dengan sifat periang dan wanita bijak dengan kesabaran diikuti figur keibuannya. Yoongi berharap agar gadis ini selalu diberkati; diberikan segala yang diinginkan; dan kesehatan yang senantiasa menyertainya.

"Nah, sudah siap!" Sophie menyerahkan tas jinjing itu kepada Yoongi─Yoongi menerimanya, kemudian bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya ikhlas jika Yoongi menyegerakan langkahnya menuju luar gereja lalu berpamitan─yang bahkan si gadis tidak tahu kapan lagi ia akan bertemu pemuda berkulit pucat ini.

"Kamu berdoa lagi?"

"Ssssstt!"

Jemari Sophie saling bertaut. Kepala tertunduk hikmat. Harapannya kepada Tuhan ia panjatkan─semoga besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan, atau kapanpun juga, ia masih dipertemukan dengan Yoongi.

Ia tidak banyak meminta.

Hanya itu; kembali dipertemukan dengan Yoongi─amin.

 **.**  
**.**  
**.**

_"Sophie, kamu berdoa apa tadi?"_

_"Aku? Um,... Aku ingin dipertemukan dengan Yoongi lagi."_

_"Oh, ya? Aku juga sempat ikut berdoa. Mau tahu apa isi doaku?"_

_"Memang apa isinya?"_

_"Aku berdoa; keinginanku adalah menikahimu saat aku kembali menemuimu di kota ini."_

**.**

_Tiga tahun kemudian, Yoongi menepati janjinya; ia kembali. Ia tidak menemukan banyak perubahan signifikan di kota kumuh yang malah semakin porak poranda ini. Saat kakinya menapaki gang sempit menuju gereja tua, salah satu anak dari panti asuhan─dan Yoongi merasa senang anak itu masih mengingatnya─menghampiri._

_"Kak Yoongi?"_

**.**

Yoongi tidak pernah siap─semantap apapun ia memberi sugesti 'siap' kepada dirinya, kegugupan tetap menjadi pemenang.

Tapi, siapa yang tidak gugup menjelang pernikahan?

_Semoga berjalan lancar._

─ _kepada Sophie, meski wanita yang aku tunggu di sana bukan dirimu, aku akan tetap mendoakanmu._

 **.**  
**.**  
**.**

_"Oh, kau! Ada apa, dik? Di mana─"_

_"Kakak ingin bertemu Kak Sophie?"_

_"Tepat sekali. Aku merindukannya. Apa Sophie sudah tidak tinggal di gereja lagi bersama kalian?"_

_"Seharusnya ia masih bersama kami, tapi satu minggu yang lalu ia mati tertembak. Mau kuantar ke pemakamannya?"_


End file.
